Summer Job
"Don't Come Back" Summer Job is an FNaF fangame created by Downtown Freezy. It focuses on the summer job of at Mack's Animatronic Emporium. Overview Hello! Welcome to Mack's Animatronic Emporium. This game, after being teased on the page for Something is Watching.... is finally out! You must survive your week while avoiding the numerous denizens, but something much more dangerous lurks behind the scenes. Backstory After the creation of Fredbear's Family Diner, Mitchell Kielson saw an opportunity. He changed his name to Mack and opened up the Animatronic Emporium, a warehouse/factory where animatronics and suits are assembled, tested, and stored. Eventually, Mack's brother, Cyan Guy, haunted him. He constantly told Mack to "avenge him" and this drove Mack over the edge. He disappeared, but he is coming back this summer... and he's coming for you. Title Screen The title screen is 3D and shows the three Allies lined up from a side view. It is zoomed in so that only their faces show. If you press play you hear the sound of a door opening and light shining on the Allies faces. If you press exit the screen turns black with all of their eyes glowing green in the darkness, and the game shuts off. Enemies Mack Kielson Mack is the primary antagonist of the game, and he will hunt down the player at any cost. He will be attacked by any of the Allies except for Jackknife, who he is impervious to. If he is near Jackknife he will disable Jackknife for the rest of the night. It is a common strategy to divert Jackknife from Mack. Mack will be sent back to the Entry Hall if he encounters Dee but he will be gone for the night if he encounters Norris. He begins attacking at Night 1, and starts in the Entry Hall. Lime Guy Lime Guy makes his debut as a primary antagonist in Summer Job, and the title is partially a reference to his past. It was also teased with his name as he is very important. He will not be hurt by any of the Allies, and he will shut them down for one in-game hour, except he will fully deactivate Norris. He begins attacking Night 3, and starts in the Warehouse area, standing over the corpse of a detective. This detective is the main character inSomething is Watching... Sprung Sprung is a Fredbear springsuit with an endoskeleton that doesn't fit., and he is stopped by all of the Allies. He, however, can hide from them very effectively. He begins attacking Night 1 and starts in the Factory Locations Entry Hall A large open room with chairs lining the walls. Mack starts here, and it is impossible to hide here. Factory A large room, adjacent to the Warehouse and Testing Facility full of Endos and conveyor belts. Sprung can hide here and he also starts here. All of the Allies start here. Warehouse A large room full of empty suits, adjacent to the Entry Hall and Testing Facility. Lime starts here, and Sprung can hide, but not as well as in the Factory, as noticeable tears line his suit. Testing Facility A large area decorated like a pizzeria. It is the same size as the FNaF1 location and your office is in this area in the place of the office in FNaF1. No characters start here, except for you. You have two doors in the office, which you must check often. Allies You control the Allies when you are not checking your doors in the office. When controlling each Ally the game is first person and freeroam. They are Endos with metal plating all over, and welding masks Jackknife Jackknife is a large Ally, and can hear heartbeats whenever there is an Enemy nearby. They speed up the closer he gets to the Enemy. Dee Dee is a medium-sized Ally and moves faster than the Enemies. Norris Norris is the smallest Ally and can crawl under things that appear green in his vision. Trivia -The phrase 'Don't Come Back' in the start of the page is intended to tell the Player not to go to another Freddy related location, as they lost all of their friends in the Missing Children Incident, and their father died in a Springsuit accident at Fredbears. -A second game is in the works -Mack created the Allies originally to stop victims from escaping, but didn't give them free will so as to not allow them to turn on him. Endings Good Ending The Good Ending is an ending which is triggered by keeping the Allies all intact, without letting any of them come in contact with a conflicting Enemy. Getting this ending triggers a fully 3D minigame. You watch from Norris' point of view, and Jackknife and Dee grab Mack by the arms and take him into an unmarked room. You can turn your head but he walks towards the room no matter what. As he steps into the room you get interference. Now you must search around the Warehouse area for the door with a flashlight, and no powers of allies. If you look towards the door to the Entry Hall you see Lime Guy open the doors and run outside and you hear the noise of a car driving away. This is an easter egg, and has no bearing on your gameplay. Once you find the door, you can open it to reveal an animatronic suit with eyeballs popping out and teeth all over the floor. You turn around and automatically walk to the exit, where you get into your car and drive home. You quickly get to your house, and the screen fades to black, with 'Good Ending' written in green. Bad Ending The Bad Ending is an ending which is triggered by having all Allies deactivated on the last night, and letting them all come into contact with a conflicting Enemy. Getting this ending triggers a fully 3D minigame. You watch from Dee's point of view in the Warehouse, and you are walking around. You suddenly get pulled down from behind and fall down. You see Lime standing over you and he stomps on your head. The view changes to Norris in the Factory. You see Sprung run towards you and the impact knocks you backwards. You fall into a conveyor belt and go straight into an incinerator. The view changes to Jackknife in the Testing Facility. You walk around until Mack comes up to you. He attempts to push you over, but you are too large. You grab a table and smack Mack with it. He falls over and you bend over to pick him up, but he grips your face plate and pulls it off. Mack smashes your exposed Endo into the shards of the table and a piece of wood damages your internal processor. The view changes to you in your office. You have indicators to board up the doors, but suddenly Sprung's Endo begins crawling through the vent. He crawls into the office and tackles you, putting a blood splatter onto the screen. Once the blood drips down it reveals a black background, with 'Bad Ending' written in red. True Ending The True Ending is an ending which is triggered by not meeting either of the above criteria. Getting this ending triggers a fully 3D minigame. This one is entirely free roam. The shift finishes and you can't find any of the Enemies. You begin to sneak to the exit when Dee grabs you. You squirm away from her hold on your leg and begin to Sprint. you get to the exit but Jackknife tries to block you. You grab one of the chairs and hit him with it, smashing him in the head. You run out but hear on an intercom. "You idiot! I have control of the defenders, and you won't get out of here alive!" You run to your car but Norris tries to punch you. You are given 4 button cues and if you succeed in 3 of them you get to your car. You drive away, when Sprung pops up in the seat behind you. The car crashes into a tree, but there is no bloodsplatter. The screen goes black, and then fades back into colour, showing a hospital room. You hear from a TV in your room that no police can get into the Emporium, and you lean your head back. The screen fades to black and the words 'True Ending' appear written in blue. Updates Around the seasonal holidays, the game will be aesthetically updated. December 2016: Christmas Update -Lime Guy wears a red parka with green lining. -Mack has white clothes with red stripes -Sprung has a Santa hat askew on his head. -Jackknife is dressed as Santa. -Dee is dressed as Mrs. Claus -Norris is dressed as an Elf. -The building is decorated. -A mistletoe is hanging above your head in the office -When you die it says 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Game Over' -Title screen is replaced with fireplace with stockings above the fireplace, and if you wait long enough Lime Guy comes by and throws a log on the fire. The stockings have each of the Allies names and are sized proportionately to the corresponding Ally. January 2017 - Birthday Update (For Me!) -Every character has a birthday hat. -The building has more vibrant colours -The building is decorated. -There is a half-eaten cake in the office -When you die it says 'Happy Birthday' -Title screen is replaced with a cake in the test area on a table. Sometimes various characters will take slices. February 2017 - Valentines Day Update COMING SOON April 2017 - Easter Update COMING SOON July 2017 - Canada Day Update COMING SOON SPECIAL THANKS Everyone here has gotten me to the place I am now. If it weren't for you I'd be a cringe kid playing video games alone instead of an admin with the best friends he could wish for. SpringThing14 For creating Five Nights at Frisky's, which inspired me to try and top it. (Though I doubt that I could) The Non-Zomboss For supporting this game with his great theories, and great theories on other fangame as well. South Ferry For all of the great memories. If you're somewhere, secretly watching the wiki, I hope you find this. Thank you the most. I would've left along time ago if it weren't for you. ManInBlack007JK For inspiring Lime Guy with your Yellow Guy character. TheVinnyLord For working so hard on the wiki. I have never seen anyone put as much dedication into a Wikia as you. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spy For lightening up everyone's moods with your lighthearted FNaFB humour. BoltBlizard For allowing me to use your characters in my stories, which taught me how to make stories with complex characters. Demonic Balloon Boy For the great RPs I've been in with you. If any of you see this, I hope I've helped you as much as you helped me. All of your friendships have brought me to where I am today. = Category:Games